


so give me just a minute

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: The second person Conor calls when he reaches England is Eamon.





	so give me just a minute

"You actually did it? You actually fucking did it?" Conor couldn't tell if Eamon sounded impressed or horrified. Maybe it was a little of both. "I knew I told you to do it, but I didn't think you'd actually fucking do it."

"Yeah, I did it," Conor said. "Raphina's trying to see if she can get us a room at the hostel. I got my mum's jewelry, but I don't want to sell it, not this soon. We still have to actually get to London."

"Where are you calling from? How far from London are you?" There was no denying it, Eamon sounded scared.

"We're in Liverpool. I don't know exactly how far it is to London, but it can't be that far, right? Besides, there's a train that goes there. I can sell the jewelry and buy the tickets-"

"Yeah, but how much do they cost?" Conor winced as Eamon's voice cracked through the receiver. He fed the payphone another coin.

"Like £80 each." Eamon groaned. "Look, don't worry, I'll figure it out. We just have to get to London and find someone to look at the Sing Street demos, and then-"

"Do you know where you'll be staying when you get there?"

"No."

"Look, call me when you do. I want to know where you are. I have my job Saturdays, and I could probably convince them to give me some time on Sundays as well."

"Eamon, that's not necessary."

"Tell me." As Eamon got more agitated, his voice got louder and faster. "Look, it's partly my fault you actually went in the first place. If I hadn't told you to go, you wouldn't have even considered it. The least I can do is make sure that you aren't, you know..."

"We'll be fine." Conor tried to sound confident. "We just have to get to London."

"I hope you're right." There was a pause. Conor fished into his pocket for more coins and came up empty.

"Eamon-"

"Just call me. I want to know how everything goes, with the - with the record labels and everything."

"Of course." His time was almost up. "Look, I have to go."

"Alright." Eamon paused again. "Good luck." Conor smiled in spite of the looming uncertainty.

"Right back at you," he said.


End file.
